Le Fantôme du FantaBobWorld
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [Fanfiction sur Fanta et Bob] Miranda Chandler est une nouvelle joueuse du FantaBobWorld. Alors qu'elle visite le serveur, elle va être surprise par un événement inattendu, n'annonçant probablement rien de bon.
1. Chapitre 1 : Prendre contact

_BON-SWAR ! Après huit longs mois de travail, la fanfiction du Petit Journal Officieux du FantaBobWorld est enfin achevée. Je vous propose donc de redécouvrir cette petite fanfiction, si vous n'étiez pas là à ses débuts. Ce sera un chapitre par jour :3 Si vous ne la connaissiez pas, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :D Il y avait une limite de caractères sur les chapitres, pour être adaptés au format journal, donc c'est moins détaillé qu'une fanfiction normale :)_

 **Disclaimer :** Fanta et Bob sont leurs propres propriétés. Les membres qui seront amenés à être cités sont également leur propriétés. Miranda Chandler a.k.a Azura est la propriété de Myfanwi. Je ne touche bien évidemment pas d'argent pour mes écrits. Ce texte appartient dans son intégralité à au Petit Journal Officieux du FantaBobWorld et au FantaBobWorld. Toute copie même partielle sans autorisation est interdite.

 **LE FANTÔME DU FANTABOBWORLD**

 **Chapitre 1 : Premier Contact.**

Miranda Chandler ne jouait presque jamais aux jeux vidéos. Elle détestait ça. Passer des heures à taper frénétiquement sur un clavier comme une droguée, très peu pour elle. Pourtant, même en détestant ça, il était très difficile de résister à l'appel de Fanta, Bob Lennon et de leur serveur, avec leur vidéo de promotion à couper le souffle. Doucement, elle cliqua sur l'icône de Minecraft, et rentra ses identifiants. Elle avait le jeu depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, même si elle ne l'utilisait que rarement, préférant regarder les autres jouer dessus sur Youtube. Mais le peu de temps qu'elle y avait passé, il se trouvait qu'elle était assez douée.

La page s'afficha, elle cliqua sur le "Multijoueurs", puis, toujours la vidéo de Fanta dans les oreilles, elle tapa l'adresse du serveur. Il était ouvert depuis trois bonnes semaines maintenant, et il était tard, il n'y avait plus grand monde. Tant mieux, elle détestait les serveurs "bondés". Elle spawna sur l'immense disque du lobby principal. Elle suivit les instructions de Fanta, acheta le premier mage, puis bondit vers le sol, pour visiter, sautillant joyeusement, croisant ici et là quelques joueurs. Bien sûr, son Skin attirait l'attention. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait une copie féminine de Bob Lennon se balader, surtout sur un serveur lui étant dédié. Ce skin, elle l'avait depuis cinq ans maintenant, depuis qu'elle avait commencé à regarder Fanta et Bob sur Youtube, en fin de compte.

Miranda n'avait pas encore envie de tester les mini-jeux, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle y ferait de toute manière. Elle avait bien vu Fanta et Bob y jouer, lors de son long voyages dans les méandres obscurs de leurs vidéos, mais de voir à faire, il y avait un sacré écart. Non, elle préférait rester sur le Lobby, explorer un peu cette jolie map que jalousait nombre d'enfants ne possédant qu'une version crackée de Minecraft... Voir pas de Minecraft du tout. Elle trouva facilement plusieurs easter-eggs, tout en suivant du regard la conversation entre deux adolescents en train de s'extasier sur le Lobby. Quand soudain, un message apparut sur le chat.

 **[Admin] TheFantasio974 vient de se connecter au lobby !**

Bien sûr, comme à chaque arrivée de Fanta, une nuée de fanboys et fangirls se précipitèrent sur le lobby, histoire d'avoir un screen, de lui hurler un "Je t'aime Fanta" ou de lui balancer une insulte. Étrangement, ces derniers furent déconnectés de suite. Au moins à défaut d'un autographe, ils avaient gagné un bannissement de Fanta, c'était déjà ça, non ? Fanta s'envola au loin, pour échapper à cette nuée de fans.

Au même moment, Miranda venait de trouver un easter-egg, du côté bleu, dans la glace. Fière d'elle, elle prit un screenshot devant. Elle se mit ensuite à faire le tour de la caverne, puis ouvrit un coffre, un peu au hasard.

 **[Mini-VIP] Azura vient de trouver la vie secrète !**

La demoiselle haussa un sourcil, derrière son écran. La chance du débutant sans doute. Elle s'apprêta à sortir, se retourna, et tomba sur une paire de lunettes. Elle bondit de frayeur derrière son écran, agrémentant son propos d'un "AH PUTAIN !" à la Fanta, avant de réaliser. Ces lunettes, ce skin. Et ce pseudo. Fanta. Fanta était là, juste devant elle.

 **[MP] [Admin] TheFantasio974 :** Ne leur dit pas que je suis là. S'il te plaît. Que je puisse tourner mon intro en paix.

Elle en resta coï. Est-ce que Fanta venait de s'adresser à elle ? Elle ouvrit la fenêtre du chat, puis se ressaisit.

 **[MP] [Mini-VIP] Azura :** Je n'ai rien vu, rien entendu.

 **[MP] [Admin] TheFantasio974 :** Merci :)

Fanta se figea, puis il commença à courir en rond, tout seul. Si Miranda n'était pas au courant pour son "intro", elle aurait vraiment pu le prendre pour un fou. Il tournait autour d'elle, encore et encore. Comme s'il était possédé. Puis, non sans un regard pour elle, il prit la poudre d'escampette. Derrière son écran, Miranda tremblait. De quoi ? D'excitation ? D'intimidation ? Pour tout dire, elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Et elle n'avait même pas pris de screenshots en plus. Sur le coup, elle se sentit très stupide. Puis elle quitta à son tour la grotte, pour se diriger ailleurs.

Elle reprit son exploration, pour s'intéresser à la statue de Fanta. L'entrée ? Facile. Elle trouva sans problème et grimpa les échelles pour arriver sur la tête de la personne qui avait illuminé sa soirée. Elle repéra quelque chose, au loin, dans les airs. Qui se rapprochait. Au début, Miranda sourit derrière son écran, persuadée que c'était Fanta, mais plus ça se rapprochait, plus ça semblait... Gros. Elle s'approcha, puis remarqua que ce n'était pas carré, comme c'était censé être sur Minecraft. Elle prit un screen, bien décidée à poster ça sur le forum. Quand soudain, la chose disparut de son écran. D'un coup.

Effrayée, elle songea à déconnecter du jeu, quand, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, elle tomba sur les lunettes de Fanta. Il avait vraiment le don d'arriver à l'improviste.

 **[MP] [Admin] TheFantasio974 :** Tu l'as vu aussi ?

 **[MP] [Mini-VIP] Azura :** Oui. C'était quoi ?

 **[MP] [Admin] TheFantasio974 :** Je ne sais pas. Ça vient pas de nous et c'est sur aucun log. Bob pense que je suis paranoïaque parce que je suis fatigué. Tu l'as screen ?

 **[MP] [Mini-VIP] Azura :** Oui, je l'ai screen.

 **[MP] [Admin] TheFantasio974 :** Envoie-moi ça sur le forum, je t'ouvre une Convo'. Je verrais ça demain, il est tard ici. Bonne nuit.

 **Vous gagnez 100 gems !**

 **[Admin] TheFantasio974 s'est déconnecté.**

Miranda resta quelques instant à fixer le vide, puis lança un regard à l'horloge de son ordinateur. Quatre heures trente du matin. Oui, il était peut-être temps d'aller se coucher. Elle se déconnecta à son tour et plongea dans son lit, songeuse. Finalement, elle allait peut-être se remettre à Minecraft.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une chose perdue

**LE FANTÔME DU FANTABOBWORLD**

 **Chapitre 2 : Une chose perdue**

Miranda fut ravie de trouver dans sa boîte mail du forum, le lendemain matin, un message de Fanta lui demandant de lui passer le screenshot. La demoiselle se mit à fouiller dans son dossier. Le FantaBobWorld était fermé pour quelques heures, pour une mise à jour exceptionnelle d'après les maîtres des lieux. Beaucoup de choses allaient changer. Miranda ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Elle n'avait pas encore testé les jeux, donc elle ignora copieusement les topics rageurs à propos de la dite mise à jour. Sa priorité était Fanta, le monde pouvait bien s'écrouler autour d'elle, elle ne mourrait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas rempli sa mission.

Elle trouva enfin le screenshot de la veille, mais sa surprise fut grande. Là où était censé se trouver l'énorme chose qui n'était pas carrée, il n'y avait... Rien. Rien du tout. Au risque de passer pour une idiote, elle décida néanmoins de répondre à son Youtuber adoré, dépitée.

 _Cher Fanta,_

 _Je suis désolée, mais la chose n'est pas sur le screenshot. J'étais pourtant sûre de l'avoir pris. Regarde par toi-même._

 _Bisouilles._

 _Azura._

Elle laissa sa page ouverte, puis partit explorer le forum. Elle prit le temps de lire quelques plaintes, souriant stupidement devant les messages de Fanta qui renvoyaient tous ces Jean-Kévin aux tréfonds de l'oubli. Elle sympathisa également avec quelques membres de la Team Patate. Après plus d'une heure à bavasser, en actualisant la page, elle remarqua un petit point orange, sur la fenêtre "Conversations". Elle s'y précipita. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant la réponse de Fanta.

 _Salut :)_

 _Tu n'es pas la seule. Il n'y a rien non plus sur mes screens. Soit on a pris la même drogue, soit il y a vraiment un truc qui cloche. Dis, tu as Skype ? Pour essayer de convaincre Bob et les autres. Tiens. Le mien est sous spoiler. Je t'attends._

 _Biz._

Miranda se sentit soudainement très très bizarre. Tremblante, elle ouvrit le spoiler, tout en ouvrant Skype. Parler à Fanta sur Minecraft était déjà beaucoup pour elle. Parler de vive voix ? Est-ce qu'elle en serait seulement capable ? Elle prit son courage à deux mains, et tapa le pseudo de Fanta dans la barre de recherche, puis envoya une invitation, qui fut acceptée moins de deux minutes plus tard. Un message apparut immédiatement.

 _TheFantasio974:_

 _Je termine le tournage avec Bob. Je suis à toi dans une heure. Le FBW est ouvert, au fait. A tout à l'heure._

 _Azura :_

 _Fais donc. Je vais aller jouer un peu en attendant._

Miranda ferma sa fenêtre Skype pour ouvrir celle de Minecraft. Elle rejoignit rapidement le FantaBobWorld et se mit à sourire. Vies illimitées ? Elle allait enfin pouvoir se lancer dans le jeu sans risque de tout perdre. Elle sautilla joyeusement vers le premier jeu qu'elle trouva sur son chemin, à savoir Bropocalypse. Elle perdit toutes ses parties, sauf une. Il faut dire qu'elle débutait, laguait et très souvent, le temps que ça se débug, une TNT lui avait déjà bondit à la figure. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se relancer dans une nouvelle partie, puisqu'elle était loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot, un message attira son attention, dans le chat.

 **Le Vide** : aruza uoy llik lliw I

 **[Star YT] MaxiBestOf :** … Dafuck ?

 **[Mini-VIP] LeLapinVert :** Ct qwa ca ?

 **[VIP +] Rococo** : Encore un kikoo qui a perdu son chemin…

Azura fut surprise de trouver son pseudo mêlé à ça. Elle screena, au cas où. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas terminé.

 **Le Vide :** aruza spmetgnol atnaf regétorp sarruop en ut

 **[Mini-Vip] Azura :** Euh... Mec, ça va pas ?

 **[Légendaire] super_chaussette :** Je vais le report.

 **[Modo] Corintel :** Il se passe quoi ici ?

Des joueurs se chargèrent d'expliquer la situation. Azura, elle, restait perplexe derrière son écran. Elle sursauta en entendant la musique de Skype. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, et se mit à trembler. Un message clignotait, en plein cœur de son écran. La pointe de sa souris se dirigea vers le cadre bleu, et elle hésita.

 _TheFantasio974 vous appelle._

 _Répondre - Annuler_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Coup d'état

**Chapitre 3 : Coup d'état.**

Miranda resta un moment immobile devant l'image qui venait d'apparaître. Elle en oublia rapidement la menace de mort qu'elle avait reçu quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle brancha son micro le plus vite possible, et appuya sur décrocher, les mains tremblantes. Pas de panique. Après tout, il était humain. Il avait deux yeux, deux bras, deux jambes. Il fallait qu'elle se calme.

"Salut ! Entendit-elle à travers son casque."

Sourire idiot collé au visage, elle prit son courage à deux mains. Allez. Tout allait bien se passer.

"Bonjour Fanta. Tu vas bien ?

-Plutôt pas mal. Fatigué. On sent la fin de la semaine. Et toi ?

-Je…. Euh… Journée bizarre."

Elle entendit du bruit, du côté de Fanta, il était en train de taper sur son clavier de toute évidence. Il enchaîna, pas le moins du monde perturbé.

"Je pense qu'il est temps de parler de vive voix de ce qu'il s'est passé sur le serveur. J'ai du mal à croire à deux coïncidences au même moment. J'ai fait plein de screens de… de cette chose, peu importe ce que c'était. Mais il n'y a absolument rien sur les images, comme s'il s'était volatilisé.

-C'était peut être juste un bug, dit-elle, songeuse.

-C'est ce que dit Bob également. Mais il n'y a rien sur les…. C'est quoi ces messages sur le chat du FantaBobWorld ? Corintel vient de m'envoyer un MP."

Azura ouvrit de nouveau la fenêtre Minecraft, pour prendre un screenshot. Son coeur rata un battement. Un message était spammé, encore et encore.

 **Le Vide :** Sous la main de l'Azur, le tyran sombrera. Dans les flammes et le sang, le clavier tombera. Sous la main impuissante, le vide se déploiera. Dans le néant et l'oubli, l'homme en bleu s'éteindra.

 **[Modo]** **Corintel** : Impossible de le bannir ! J'ai déjà essayé. Que personne ne panique on va trouver un moyen.

 **[Brobot][Modo] Corintel a été banni pour la gloire d'Azur !**

Beaucoup de joueurs se mirent à réagir. Les Jean-Kévin riaient à gorge déployée derrière leurs écrans, sans savoir pourquoi, les anciens membres côtoyant le modérateur tentèrent de le joindre sur Skype, en vain, alors que sur le chat, la fête continuait.

 **[Légendaire]** **Le Vide :** Sous la main de l'Azur, le tyran sombrera. Dans les flammes et le sang, le clavier tombera. Sous la main impuissante, le vide se déploiera. Dans le néant et l'oubli, l'homme en bleu s'éteindra.

 **[Admin] Bob Lennon vient de se connecter au serveur !**

 **[Admin]** **Le Vide :** Sous la main de l'Azur, le tyran sombrera. Dans les flammes et le sang, le clavier tombera. Sous la main impuissante, le vide se déploiera. Dans le néant et l'oubli, l'homme en bleu s'éteindra.

Fanta l'appela doucement. Il n'était pas connecté sur le serveur, il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il se passait. Elle sentit les battements de son coeur accélérer. Ce message était-il pour elle ? Ou une menace générale ? Pourquoi cet acharnement ?

"Azura ? Tout va bien ?

\- Je… Oui Fanta. Tout…

\- Bob appelle. Je le rajoute ici."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, l'icône de Bob apparut immédiatement, alors que sa voix, paniquée, leur venait.

"Fanta, il y a plus rien sur les chaînes !

\- **QUOI ?!**

-Il y a plus de vidéos ! Et je sais pas ce qui se passe sur le FantaBobWorld, mais un mec est devenu admin tout seul, il répète un message en boucle, je crois que ça te concerne, j'en sais rien, c'est la panique, les membres arrivent plus à se déconnecter, tous les modos ont été bannis, je contrôle plus rien !

-Bob, calme toi, j'arrive. Tu es sur le serveur Azura ?"

Miranda était figée derrière son PC, la bouche entrouverte, choquée. Elle secoua la tête. Se ressaisir, vite.

"Oui ! Oui j'y suis. L'écran est tout noir, il y a juste le chat.

-Chez moi aussi, signala Bob.

-Je… Je crois qu'on va avoir un petit problème, intervint Fanta."

En effet, à la Réunion, sur l'écran d'ordinateur de notre YouTuber, un unique message répondit à sa demande de connexion au FantaBobWorld :

 _Echec de connexion au serveur._

 **Vous êtes banni pour :** Tu apprécies mon cadeau Fanta ? Reste bien assis derrière ton ordinateur. Ce n'est que le début des hostilités.

. - Le Vide.

 **En cas d'erreur visitez :**

Oups. Je crois que le forum est mort aussi.


	4. Chapitre 4 : La chute du monarque

**Chapitre 4 : La chute du monarque**

Fanta resta un long moment interdit devant son ordinateur. C'était une blague ? Par acquis de conscience, il éteignit Minecraft, puis le ralluma. Toujours le même message. Sur Skype, Bob et Azura étaient en grande conversation, essayant de réconforter le YouTuber, mais il n'écoutait pas. Tout ça avait un goût de déjà vu. Ses chaînes YouTube. Il secoua la tête, éteignit le PC et sortit faire un tour, il avait besoin de s'aérer. Tout de suite.

Bob et Miranda furent assez surpris de voir l'icône de Fanta disparaître soudainement de l'écran. Son meilleur ami, légèrement inquiet, se précipita sur son téléphone. Il essaya trois fois de l'appeler. Aucune réponse. Il soupira doucement.

"Il a besoin de temps. Il reviendra. Bon. Il est temps de chasser cet abruti de notre serveur.

\- Le modo qui a été banni a dit qu'il n'arrivait pas à le ban.

\- Et… Et il a raison malheureusement. Qu'est-ce que…"

Sur le serveur, l'écran noir se leva finalement, laissant place à une vision du serveur bien macabre. La plupart des constructions étaient détruites, ou en très mauvais état, les mobs censés téléporter les joueurs s'étaient volatilisés et la route arc-en-ciel était trouée en divers endroits. Un autre problème majeur était, qu'en plus des modérateurs, les joueurs avaient été bannis. Il ne restait plus qu'Azura, Bob Lennon et Le Vide.

 **[Admin]** **BobLennon :** Bon. Tu vas m'écouter l'enflure. T'as fait du mal à Fanta, t'as réduit notre bébé à néant. Tu vas le payer.

 **[Admin]** **Le Vide :** … Oh vraiment ? Le problème… C'est que je suis partout, et nulle part à la fois. Je suis la mort et la vie, la peur et le courage, le vivant et la désolation.

 **[Admin]** **BobLennon :** On fait face à un poète on dirait ! Je te laisse 24h pour remettre ce serveur et les chaînes de Fanta en état. Si ce n'est pas le cas, sur ma vie, je te retrouverai, où que tu sois.

 **[Admin]** **Le Vide** : Si tu le dis.

 **[Brobot] BobLennon a été banni _pour outrage au drama_.**

Le grognement de frustration de Bob résonna pendant de longues minutes dans le casque de son interlocutrice. Azura activa le partage d'écran, autant pour se rassurer, se dire qu'elle n'était pas seule, que pour avoir de l'aide pour répondre aux attaques répétées de ce parfait inconnu, qui lui, n'avait pas cessé de parler.

 **[Admin]** **Le Vide** : Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? D'avoir peur ? De voir sa confiance s'envoler au moment où tu te retrouves seule ? Tu as peur Azura ?

 **[MiniVIP]** **Azura** : Je n'ai rien à craindre. Fanta et Bob vont bien finir par te mettre la main dessus.

 **[Admin]** **Le Vide** : Qu'ils viennent, dans ce cas. J'attends leur réaction avec impatience. On se reverra.

Le "Vous avez été déconnecté" apparut enfin sur l'écran de Miranda, qui ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. De l'autre côté de l'écran, seule la respiration de Bob Lennon était perceptible, ainsi que des bruits de touches de téléphone.

"Fanta est toujours injoignable. Il commence à me faire peur.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? demanda Azura. Il a l'air vraiment déterminé à vous pourrir la vie. Et… Il va s'en remettre Fanta ?

\- J'en sais foutrement rien. Fanta s'en remett… Qu'est-ce que ?"

Elle entendit des bruits de pas chez Bob, et une fenêtre qui se ferme. Le Pyro-Barbare regagna son siège.

"La fenêtre s'est ouverte toute seule. … Et elle vient de le… C'est quoi ce bordel ? Vous êtes qui ?! Et…"

La connexion se coupa brutalement. Azura, paniquée par le ton qu'avait pris Bob, tenta de lui envoyer plusieurs messages sur Skype. Aucune réponse. Une boule se forma dans son estomac, alors qu'un long grincement se fit entendre derrière elle. Elle fit volte-face. La fenêtre venait de s'ouvrir.

"Okay. J'ai pas peur ! Je sais pas ce que t'es. Ou qui t'es. Mais je n'ai pas peur de toi."

Elle ferma la fenêtre. Puis les volets, juste pour être sûre. Et elle quitta sa chambre, par mesure de sécurité. Elle passa la soirée dans son salon, sursautant au moindre bruit suspect, puis elle se sentit stupide et décida de se ménager. Ce n'était pas un pseudo-hackeur qui l'empêcherait d'agir. Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers sa chambre, et ouvrit la porte en grand. Elle poussa un cri de surprise.

Un trou béant était visible dans les volets, la fenêtre grande ouverte, et, sur son lit, étendue comme une coquille vide, se trouvait la veste de Bob Lennon. Elle releva les yeux doucement vers son mur, puis écarquilla les yeux, attrapa la veste, son ordinateur et quitta les lieux.

Dans la pièce vide, en lettre rouges pouvaient être lus les mots suivants :

 **TU ES LA PROCHAINE.**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Se fondre dans le décor

_Merci pour les reviews, c'est super sympa :D_

 **Chapitre 5 : Se fondre dans le décor**

Assise contre la fenêtre d'un bus de ligne, Miranda somnolait. Le manteau de Bob Lennon lui tenait assez chaud pour tenir face à la vague de grand froid qui balayait la France métropolitaine depuis quelques jours, mais elle avait faim. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis les événements étranges du FantaBobWorld, l'adolescente s'était refusé le droit de rentrer chez elle. Elle logeait dans un camp de SDF, juste devant lequel elle descendit du bus, avec pour seul soutien son ordinateur portable. Elle attendait angoissée un message quelconque de Fanta, un signe de vie, juste histoire de savoir s'il allait bien et n'avait pas été kidnappé lui aussi par un soi-disant fantôme. Elle était perdue, désespérée, et ne savait plus trop quoi faire.

Sur les forums de jeux vidéos, les rumeurs allaient bon train. Pour beaucoup, tout n'était que mensonges, une histoire stupide inventée pour faire bouger les foules et les encourager à venir sur le serveur. Les gros serveurs Minecraft se rejetaient la faute les uns sur les autres, mais en profitaient également pour fidéliser leur nouvelle clientèle. Miranda avait suivi ça de loin, plus préoccupée par le sort de Fanta et Bob que par ce qu'il se passait actuellement. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'homme en face d'elle, il semblait nouveau dans le coin. C'était un homme assez grand, assez musclé, enroulé dans une couverture sombre, le visage caché par une capuche de la même couleur. Assez inhabituel. La plupart des personnes du coin étaient de jeunes fugueurs, des drogués, des orphelins. Elle sentait son regard envieux vers son PC, ou vers elle, elle ne savait pas vraiment. Elle attrapa son sac et quitta l'endroit. Il y avait un cybercafé, non loin de là, sur la nationale. Elle décida de s'y rendre, histoire de s'éloigner un peu et de s'isoler.

Elle commença à se sentir suivie et accéléra un peu le pas, tournant aux intersections, s'éloignant au plus vite d'ici. Elle resserra la prise sur le manteau de Bob Lennon, puis le sentant toujours derrière elle, elle se mit à courir. Elle se stoppa une centaine de mètres plus loin, puis se retourna. Personne. Au moment où elle se disait qu'elle l'avait semé, une main se plaqua sur sa bouche. Elle essaya de crier, donna des coups de coude dans le ventre de son agresseur, avant de planter toutes ses dents dans sa main. L'inconnu poussa un cri, et la relâcha. Elle se mit à courir, effrayée, quand un détail la frappa. Le cri qu'il avait poussé lui était étrangement familier. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, elle se stoppa et fit demi-tour, toujours sur ses gardes. Elle attrapa un manche de balai, comme simple moyen de défense, au cas où, et s'approcha. Il fit un pas, elle abattit le manche sur sa tête, par réflexe, assez fort au point de l'assommer. Du bout du balai, elle souleva la cape, et lâcha un petit cri de surprise, ou de soulagement, un peu des deux de toute évidence.

Couché sur le sol, une main en sang et une bosse sur la tête, se trouvait Fanta. Elle se sentit immédiatement coupable. Mais… Il était censé être à la Réunion, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Et puis c'était de sa faute, au fond, il lui avait sauté dessus le premier. Elle serra les dents, puis plaça ses mains sous ses bras. Elle le traîna vers le camp, difficilement, le cognant un peu contre tous les obstacles, comme les poubelles, les cailloux. Elle le déposa sur un des vieux matelas et s'installa près de lui. Elle posa sa couverture dessus, histoire qu'il n'ait pas trop froid. Elle s'occupa de sa main pendant qu'il dormait, avec un peu de désinfectant qu'elle avait emmené et un torchon qu'elle avait trouvé le matin même.

Il finit par grogner doucement, et ouvrit un oeil. Elle lui offrit un sourire désolé, et un regard de chien battu, histoire de vite se faire pardonner.

" **Azura, c'est ça ?**

 **\- Elle-même. Je…. Fanta je suis désolée, je t'avais pas reconnu et…**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'aurais réagi pareil. Je suis trop vieux pour ce genre de trucs."**

Elle rit doucement. Il lança un regard triste au manteau de Bob Lennon, puis fouilla sa poche droite, il en sortit un papier et lui tendit, l'air grave. Elle l'ouvrit doucement, son coeur se serra, elle comprit immédiatement la venue de Fanta en France.

 _Tic toc, tic toc,_

 _Hurle le Barbare mort,_

 _Plus de sang, plus de temps,_

 _Plus de larmes, plus de charme._

 _Tic toc, tic toc._

 _Si tu veux le sauver, trouve Azura, et tue-la._

 _Le Vide._

Elle releva les yeux vers Fanta, qui posa sa main bandée sur son bras.

" **Est-ce que tu vas m'aider à le coincer ?**

 **\- Plutôt deux fois qu'une.**

 **\- Suis-moi, j'ai une chambre d'hôtel. On va le coincer cet enfoiré."**

Ils se levèrent tous deux et quittèrent la ruelle, sous les yeux d'une ombre, cachée derrière un muret, qui sourit sadiquement à leur passage.


	6. Chapitre 6: Ce qui se cache dans l'ombre

**Chapitre 6 : Ce qui se cache dans l'ombre**

Miranda suivit timidement Fanta jusqu'à l'hôtel. Le Réunionnais imposait le respect à vue d'oeil, et lui donnait un certain sentiment de sécurité. A moins que ce ne soit le fait qu'elle ne soit plus la seule embarquée dans cette galère qui la réconfortait. L'hôtel ne semblait à première vue pas accueillant, Fanta lui expliqua qu'il avait privilégié le côté "planque" au confort, pour plus de sûreté. Et en effet, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que c'était délabré. Dans sa "chambre" ne se trouvaient qu'un matelas à demi-éventré, dont deux ressorts dépassaient, un bureau, où se trouvait un ordinateur allumé et une chaise. L'adolescente tira une grimace, la nuit du YouTuber avait du être très courte.

L'ordinateur portable de Fanta était ouvert sur une page YouTube. Fanta s'était remis au boulot et avait commencé à réuploader les vidéos les plus récentes sur ses chaînes. Vidéos qui disparaissaient immédiatement après leur mise en ligne. Mais il tentait de rester calme. Azura s'installa sur la chaise, laissant Fanta fouiller sa valise, à la recherche de quelque chose. Un chien déboula soudain d'un placard, et vint doucement renifler les pieds de la nouvelle venue.

" **C'est Boubou ?**

 **\- Oui. J'avais pas vraiment envie de venir tout seul."**

Elle lui caressa doucement la tête, le chien se coucha à ses pieds. Fanta se releva enfin, deux babyphones dans les mains. Miranda haussa un sourcil, peu convaincue. Le Réunionnais tenta vainement de paraître enjoué, avant de baisser les bras.

" **Les Talkie-Walkies coûtent trop cher. Et j'avais ça à la maison et ça me semblait une bonne idée. Au cas où. J'en ai même un troisième. Ils fonctionnent dans les deux sens."**

L'adolescente finit par prendre l'appareil, gardant le silence. Le Réunionnais se dirigea vers son PC et s'installa au bureau, à genoux, à côté de la chaise où elle se trouvait.

" **J'ai fait des recherches sur les personnes du coin susceptibles d'avoir pu kidnapper Bob.**

 **\- Et ?**

 **\- Et rien. Il est complètement introuvable."**

Azura soupira. Cette mission allait être très périlleuse, et sans les moyens nécessaires, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser. De plus, ils étaient seuls, les autorités ne goberaient jamais une histoire de fantôme qui kidnappe des gens en ouvrant des fenêtres. En parlant de fenêtre, celle de la chambre s'ouvrit soudainement. Miranda se figea, méfiante, alors que son compagnon d'infortune se levait pour la refermer. Il retourna s'asseoir, la fenêtre s'ouvrit de nouveau. L'adolescente se leva, légèrement paniquée.

" **Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici.**

 **\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?**

 **\- C'est… C'est ce qui est arrivé à Bob. Quand il a disparu, il se plaignait de sa fenêtre, et la mienne s'est ouverte et…**

 **\- Du calme. C'est juste une fenêtre, pas de quoi avoir…"**

Fanta s'était figé bouche entrouverte. Miranda chercha à capter quelque chose dans son regard. Il leva une main vers son cou, et en arracha une aiguille. Quelque chose transperça la peau de la jeune fille au même moment. Le YouTuber s'écroula au sol le premier, totalement dans les vapes, Azura vint s'écraser sur lui à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Dans ce court laps de temps qui la sépara de l'inconscience, elle distingua une forme humaine, et ses yeux se fermèrent.

* * *

Bob Lennon était assis dans ce qui semblait être une cellule. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il s'était retrouvé là, ni de pourquoi il était torse nu. Il se sentait juste… Vide, perdu, fatigué, il avait froid, faim et cette perte totale de repères n'était pas pour arranger son état. Il se demandait également depuis combien de temps maintenant il fixait cette porte en fer. Deux jours ? Deux heures ? Plus ? Moins ? Il avait perdu toute notion du temps.

" **Tout va bien Bob. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Tu vas probablement te réveiller en retard, Fanta va gueuler parce que t'auras pas uploadé les vidéos et tout ça s'effacera."**

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il parlait à voix haute, ça le rassurait. Il espérait juste se réveiller très vite. Dans le genre maintenant. Son estomac se tordit en entendant des pas se rapprocher, derrière la porte. Le bout de métal s'ouvrit sur… Absolument rien. Et absolument tout. C'était comme ça, toutes les heures. Quelque chose le frôlait, sans qu'il ne puisse le voir, il le savait, il le _sentait_.

" **Je sais pas ce que t'es, ni où t'es, mais je peux te garantir que si je te mets la main dessus tu passeras la pire journée de toute ta vie."**

Un rire cristallin résonna à ses oreilles, alors que la chose quittait la pièce. La porte se referma, le plongeant de nouveau dans l'obscurité, le doute et les questions.


	7. Chapitre 7 : De l'autre côté du miroir

**Chapitre 7 : De l'autre côté du miroir**

Miranda se réveilla avec une forte migraine. Elle était couchée à même le sol, dans ce qui semblait être une cellule. Un long manteau rouge la recouvrait. Elle s'assit doucement, perplexe, avant de croiser les yeux couleur noisette de Bob Lennon, debout devant elle, appuyé sur le mur. A sa droite, Fanta, visiblement en proie à un cauchemar, s'agitait, toujours endormi. Bob s'approcha d'elle, et l'aida à se relever.

" **Tout va bien ? demanda t-il.**

 **\- Oui, je crois. Comment on est arrivé ici ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Les gens disparaissent d'un côté, réapparaissent de l'autre. C'est peut-être comme ça que ça se passe."**

Elle haussa un sourcil. La voix de Bob était étrange, un peu comme lorsqu'il était malade, mais en pire. Fanta se releva d'un coup, paniqué, jetant des regards affolés autour de lui. Il finit par se calmer, et son regard croisa celui de Bob. Le Réunionnais plongea sur son meilleur ami et le serra dans ses bras. Ce à quoi Bob… ne répondit pas. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, le regard vide. Fanta recula, perturbé. D'habitude, c'était le premier à sauter sur les gens.

" **Bob ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**

 **\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre.**

 **\- Pas comprendre quoi ?**

 **\- L'autre côté du miroir."**

Miranda posa une main sur le bras de Fanta, pour l'interpeller.

" **Je ne pense pas que ce soit Bob. Regarde au sol."**

Fanta baissa les yeux sur son ombre, et montra son incompréhension d'un froncement de sourcils, perplexe. L'adolescente lui indiqua son ombre, puis la sienne, puis…

" **Oh."**

Sous les pieds de Bob, se tenaient diverses ombres, de tailles diverses, de formes diverses, rien qui ne semblait humain pour tout dire. Le chauve recula vivement. "Bob Lennon", lui, souffla, visiblement mécontent de voir sa couverture réduite à néant.

" **Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Azura d'un ton ferme. C'est vous ? Le Vide ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Pourquoi voulez-vous me tuer ? Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ?**

 **\- Je suis le Vide, le destructeur, la cohérence, le mystère. Je suis celui qui, tapi dans l'ombre, observe chacune de vos actions. Je suis né et je suis mort des milliers de fois, je vis dans vos maisons depuis des milliers d'années. La poussière au coin de ton oeil, la présence derrière ton dos, la porte qui claque, la fenêtre qui s'ouvre.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de Bob ?"**

Le Vide sourit. Il traversa la pièce, et ramassa la veste rouge, avant de l'enfiler. Un rire malsain s'échappa de ses lèvres.

" **Devant vous. Vous ne le voyez pas ? Vous ne l'entendez pas ? Oh. C'est vrai. Son esprit est prisonnier parce que j'ai pris sa place. J'avais presque oublié. Vous ne savez vraiment pas qui je suis ?"**

Grand silence. Miranda attrapa la main de Fanta, plus pour se rassurer qu'autre chose. Elle eut le plaisir de constater que lui aussi tremblait. Le Vide se mit à arpenter la pièce.

" **En chacun de nous réside une part d'ombre. Une terreur enfouie. Contrairement à ce que les humains pensent, elle ne disparaît pas. Elle se matérialise en un être, une apparition. Je ne vous en veux pas spécialement. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Ce territoire que vous appeliez "serveur" était mon antre. Vous m'en avez libérée. Je ne fais que ce à quoi je suis destiné. Mais avant ça, il me fallait détruire les personnes qui maintiennent la porte de sortie en place, les personnes qui me retiennent prisonnier."**

Fanta et Miranda se lancèrent un regard, perplexes.

" **Le premier. Et le dernier. Le problème, c'est que ma condition ne me permet pas de… vous tuer directement. C'est pourquoi je suis venu vous proposer un pacte. Loin des humains. L'un de vous va mourir. En échange, je relâche votre "ami". Dans le cas contraire, j'absorbe son âme, il vivra une éternité de souffrances, revivant encore et toujours ses pires terreurs, alors que je marcherai sur votre monde.**

 **\- Sauf que vous ne pouvez pas, intervint Fanta, avec un grand sourire. Pour que vous soyez libre, l'un de nous deux doit mourir. Vous pouvez contrôler Bob Lennon... Le tuer, mais vous ne pourrez jamais prendre sa place. Vous ne serez jamais libre."**

Le Vide sembla se crisper. Son visage devint rouge de colère.

" **C'est ce que nous allons voir."**

Le paysage autour d'eux sembla se modifier. Des arbres poussèrent, et en quelques minutes, Azura et Fanta se retrouvèrent dans une grande forêt sombre, seuls.

" **Il cherche à nous effrayer, chuchota Azura.**

 **\- Si je ne me trompe pas, nous sommes dans la tête de Bob Lennon. Bob doit être quelque part ici. On va aller le chercher, et on va vaincre le Vide.**

 **\- Comment ?**

 **\- Avec brio."**


	8. Chapitre final : Survivre

**Chapitre final : Survivre.**

" **Continue de courir !** " hurla le Réunionnais, en lançant un regard terrifié derrière lui.

Fanta et Miranda étaient toujours dans cette grande forêt sombre, poursuivis par quelque chose. C'était l'adolescente qui l'avait repéré dans un arbre, une créature d'au moins deux mètres de haut, couverte de poils, les yeux rouge sang, avec la queue d'un scorpion. Un manticore. Dans les légendes arthuriennes, ces créatures étaient connues pour être des dévoreuses d'hommes impitoyables, et ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avaient vraiment envie de finir en souper. Miranda se prit le pied dans une racine, Fanta la souleva du sol et continua sa course, la peur lui donnant littéralement des ailes.

" **Là ! Une cabane !** "

Miranda fit pivoter la tête de sa monture à quatre-vingt dix degrés, et ils se réfugièrent tous deux à l'intérieur. A peine Fanta ferma-t-il la porte que quelque chose se jeta contre celle-ci, dans un grognement féroce. Haletants, ils prirent quelques secondes pour reprendre leurs esprits. Azura jeta un regard autour d'elle, elle poussa un cri de surprise. Attaché contre le mur avec de multiples chaînes, Bob Lennon semblait endormi. Fanta s'approcha, sur ses gardes.

" **Hey, vieux, debout.** "

Bob fronça les sourcils, avant d'ouvrir brusquement les yeux. Il se mit à se débattre en jetant des regards affolés autour de lui. Fanta le força à s'immobiliser, d'une main ferme contre le mur. Il se calma un peu, cherchant à se repérer.

" **Du calme. Tout va bien. On va te libérer.**

 **\- Fan… Fanta ? Je… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? On… On est pas dans le vrai monde, on…**

 **\- Je sais. Je suis venu te chercher.**

 **\- Je ne crois pas non.** "

Fanta se retourna, et bondit en arrière. Un autre Bob Lennon était debout face à lui, tenant Miranda par le cou. Ses yeux avaient pris une couleur or. Le Réunionnais ne se démonta pas.

" **Tu ne peux pas la tuer.**

 **\- C'est exact. Mais le retour dans son monde, lui, le peut. Si vous ne retournez pas tous deux en même temps dans votre monde, elle sera coincée dans le vide et… Risque fort d'en mourir je le crains. Le manque d'oxygène, tout ça. Les humains sont pitoyables. Et ici, je peux la tuer sans problème.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu le fais pas alors ?** "

Il haussa un sourcil. Miranda croisa le regard de Fanta, prit son courage à deux mains et planta sa mâchoire dans le bras de son agresseur qui la lâcha en hurlant. Fanta attrapa Bob, le mit sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates et ils tracèrent vers la sortie. Le Vide se ressaisit rapidement, mais ils étaient déjà dehors. Alors qu'ils courraient à en perdre haleine, Fanta, Bob et Azura furent surpris par un gigantesque craquement. Un dragon couleur or passa au-dessus d'eux en poussant un cri fort, rauque, et menaçant. Un second problème vint s'y ajouter, la falaise devant eux.

Fanta freina brutalement, pour éviter de tomber, et rattrapa Miranda qui allait en faire de même.

" **Pose-moi Fanta ! geignit Bob. Je sais comment le battre. J'ai juste besoin que tu m'aides à me libérer.**

 **\- Comment ? Ce sont des chaînes, pas des élastiques.**

 **\- J'ai une idée. Euh… Par contre si ça marche, il faut que vous vous éloignez toi et la petite. Je veux pas vous faire de mal.** "

Fanta posa son ami au sol, peu convaincu, et entraîna Miranda à l'écart. Le dragon doré volait au dessus du ravin, semblant attendre la suite des événements. Bob prit une voix forte.

" **J'ai compris comment tu fonctionnes. C'est mon imagination qui te maintient en vie. Bah tu sais quoi ?! C'est aussi mon imagination qui va te détruire. Tu croyais pouvoir t'approprier mon esprit, mon âme, ma vie, mon monde ?! Tu sais ce que j'ai à répondre ? VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !** "'

Les chaînes de Bob se brisèrent alors qu'il grandissait soudainement. Deux ailes amples poussèrent dans son dos, sa tête se mit à grossir, et en quelques secondes, un gigantesque dragon rouge s'était matérialisé devant eux. Il s'envola, et plongea sur le dragon doré.

 _La fin de l'histoire, cher lecteur, c'est à vous de la choisir. Voici quatre fins possibles, choisissez l'issue du combat et la fin de cette fanfiction. Puisse le destin vous être favorable. Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette fanfiction, et à très bientôt :D Les fins sont dans les chapitres suivants, bonne lecture !_

 _Fin 1_ _: Bob réussit à vaincre le Vide._

 _Fin 2_ _: Azura s'interpose dans le combat._

 _Fin 3_ _: Fanta s'interpose dans le combat._

 _Fin 4_ _: Personne n'arrive à venir à bout du Vide._


	9. Fin 1 - Bob vient à bout du Vide

**FIN 1 - Bob réussit à vaincre le vide.**

Le dragon doré, surpris, tenta de reculer vainement. Bob l'attrapa à la taille et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Les deux animaux se mirent à gronder. Le Vide attrapa Bob au flanc, ce dernier se retourna et mordit le Vide au visage. Bob, plus imposant réussit à lui bloquer les ailes en grognant fortement, avant de planter une griffe dans la membrane de ce dernier. Il le relâcha, et s'envola un peu plus en hauteur pour l'empêcher de l'atteindre.

Le Vide, déséquilibré, essaya vainement de prendre de l'altitude. Il s'écrasa contre la falaise dans un cri de douleur, avant de tomber dans les profondeurs. Bob se posa près de Fanta et Miranda, qui avaient observé la scène de loin, légèrement effrayés. Leur ami reprit forme humaine, et s'effondra au sol, épuisé et blessé à la hanche. Fanta l'attrapa par le bras, pour l'aider à se relever, à tenir debout.

" **Bob, t'as réussi je crois.**

\- **Je… Je sais pas. Pourquoi on est toujours ici ?** "

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que le paysage se modifia, se tordant de manière étrange. Les arbres redevinrent des murs, le tapis de feuilles, de la moquette. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la pièce qu'ils avaient quitté un peu plus tôt, tous les trois, dans un silence de mort, seulement interrompu par leurs respirations saccadées.

" **On est vivants** , murmura Azura. **C'est terminé.**

\- **On dirait bien** , lui répondit Fanta, en posant un Bob épuisé au sol."

L'homme à la veste rouge semblait perdu. Miranda se mit à rire, nerveusement.

" **Je crois que vous avez mérité quelques vacances.**

\- **Faut remettre le serveur en état, voir ce qu'il a fait, débannir tous les membres. On a du boulot. Mais ouais, d'abord une semaine de vacances. Et déjà faut que je trouve comment on rentre à la Réunion**."

Azura se laissa tomber près de Bob, et lui prit la main. Le YouTuber releva les yeux vers elle, et lui sourit timidement.

" **Qu'est-ce que c'était d'après vous ?** s'interrogea l'adolescente. **Un virus ? Un fantôme ?**

\- **J'en sais rien** , dit doucement Bob, d'une voix fatiguée. **Et je pense qu'on ne le saura jamais. Certaines choses doivent être ignorées, sinon notre existence n'aurait que peu de sens. Ça restera un mystère, et c'est très bien comme ça. Il y aura des rumeurs, mais rien de concret. Ça n'aura existé que dans nos têtes.**

\- **Le vide** , chuchota Azura.

\- **Le vide** , approuva Bob."

Fanta jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte. Il fit signe à Miranda de l'aider, et ils soulevèrent Bob, direction l'hôpital le plus proche. L'adolescente jeta un dernier regard à la pièce, et crut voir une ombre, sur l'un des murs, disparaissant aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, laissant derrière elle un message, invisible aux yeux des humains, mais pourtant bien là.

 **Je reviendrai.**


	10. Fin 2 - Azura s'interpose dans le combat

**FIN 2 : Azura s'interpose pendant le combat.**

Le dragon doré, surpris, tenta de reculer vainement. Bob l'attrapa à la taille et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Les deux animaux se mirent à gronder. Le Vide attrapa Bob au flanc, ce dernier se retourna et mordit le Vide au visage. Bob, plus imposant réussit à lui bloquer les ailes en grognant fortement, avant de planter une griffe dans la membrane de ce dernier. Il le relâcha, et s'envola un peu plus en hauteur pour l'empêcher de l'atteindre.

L'animal, déséquilibré, se jeta sur la terre ferme, non loin de Miranda et Fanta, qui bondirent en arrière pour l'éviter. Au sol, le dragon était plus dangereux, et il pouvait les repérer facilement. Fanta tira l'adolescente en arrière, mais elle ne bougea pas. Bob venait de fendre les cieux pour continuer le combat à terre. Le dragon doré donna un grand coup de griffe dans le ventre de son homologue rouge, qui poussa un cri de douleur. Bob se retransforma en humain et s'écrasa au sol quelques mètres plus loin en hurlant.

" **Bob !** hurla Fanta, hésitant à avancer, en voyant l'autre dragon se tourner vers eux."

Un grognement sortit de la gorge de l'animal, comme s'il riait. Il s'approcha de Bob d'un pas lent, faisant durer le suspens. Miranda ne réfléchit pas, et piqua un sprint vers le pyro-barbare, malgré la vaine tentative de Fanta pour l'arrêter. Elle se jeta entre le YouTuber et le dragon.

" **Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant petite ?** chantonna la voix du monstre. **Tu ne peux rien faire contre moi. Tu es insignifiante. Tu vas mourir stupidement, toi, puis toute ton espèce.**

\- **Azura…** chuchota la voix de Bob derrière elle, **fuis. Il va te tuer.**

\- **Ce n'est pas ton monde** , s'insurgea l'adolescente, reprenant du poil de la bête. **Ce n'est pas ton corps, ni ton esprit. Tu n'as rien à faire ici, tu es une erreur, quelque chose qui aurait du rester dans l'ombre**."

Le dragon releva la tête. Il leva sa patte, et balaya l'adolescente d'un coup violent. Fanta et Bob hurlèrent à l'unisson alors qu'elle disparaissait dans le ravin. Sa chute sembla durer une éternité. Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir, elle savait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Sa dernière pensée se dirigea vers ses YouTubers, abandonnés à eux même à la surface.

Le dragon doré se mit à luire. Bob fronça les sourcils.

" **Tu gagneras pas connard.** "

Il se retransforma en dragon, en utilisant ses dernières forces, et il poussa la créature dans le vide. Le dragon essaya de s'envoler, mais son aile blessée le fit chuter vers les ténèbres, dans un cri sauvage. Bob retomba au sol, essoufflé, sous forme humaine. Fanta le rejoignit en quelques pas.

" **Tu vas bien ?**

\- **Je sais pas. La… La gamine elle…**

\- **C'est pas de ta faute Bob. C'est pas de ta faute.** "

Le paysage se modifia, se tordant de manière étrange. Les arbres redevinrent des murs, le tapis de feuilles, de la moquette. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la pièce qu'ils avaient quitté un peu plus tôt, tous les deux, dans un silence de mort, seulement interrompu par leurs respirations saccadées. Azura était là, étendue au sol, immobile. Fanta se précipita vers elle.

" **Hey, réveille-toi. On a gagné. Miranda…** "

Sa main était froide, ses pupilles dilatées. Elle ne reviendra pas. Bob rampa vers son ami, et posa une main sur son épaule.

" **Viens Fanta, on doit rentrer. On va se poser au calme.**

\- **C'est injuste.**

\- **Je sais. Mais c'est fini, on l'a vaincu. Sans elle… On serait pas là.** "

Fanta ne paraissait pas convaincu.

" **On ne sait même pas ce que c'était.**

\- **J'en sais rien non plus mon p'tit Fanta** , dit doucement Bob, d'une voix fatiguée. **Et je pense qu'on ne le saura jamais. Certaines choses doivent être ignorées, sinon notre existence n'aurait que peu de sens. Ça restera un mystère, et c'est très bien comme ça. Il y aura des rumeurs, mais rien de concret. Ça n'aura existé que dans nos têtes."**

Le Réunionnais sourit, et prit doucement son ami dans les bras.

" **Je t'emmène à l'hôpital, t'es dans un sale état. Accroche-toi à moi, je vais porter la petite.** "

Fanta se releva, vérifia que Bob le tenait, et souleva doucement le corps sans vie de Miranda. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner ici, peu importe les conséquences. Le vidéaste jeta un dernier regard à la pièce, et crut voir une ombre, sur l'un des murs, disparaissant aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, laissant derrière elle un message, invisible aux yeux des humains, mais pourtant bien là.

 **Je reviendrai.**


	11. Fin 3 - Fanta s'interpose dans le combat

**Fin 3 - Fanta s'interpose pendant le combat.**

Le dragon doré, surpris, tenta de reculer vainement. Bob l'attrapa à la taille et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Les deux animaux se mirent à gronder. Le Vide attrapa Bob au flanc, ce dernier se retourna et mordit le Vide au visage. Bob, plus imposant réussit à lui bloquer les ailes en grognant fortement, avant de planter une griffe dans la membrane de ce dernier. Il le relâcha, et s'envola un peu plus en hauteur pour l'empêcher de l'atteindre.

L'animal, déséquilibré, se jeta sur la terre ferme, non loin de Miranda et Fanta, qui bondirent en arrière pour l'éviter. Au sol, le dragon était plus dangereux, et il pouvait les repérer facilement. Fanta tira l'adolescente en arrière, mais elle ne bougea pas. Bob venait de fendre les cieux pour continuer le combat à terre. Le dragon doré donna un grand coup de griffe dans le ventre de son homologue rouge, qui poussa un cri de douleur. Bob se retransforma en humain et s'écrasa au sol quelques mètres plus loin en hurlant.

" **Bob !** hurla Fanta, paniqué."

Le Réunionnais fit immédiatement demi-tour, la crainte de perdre son meilleur ami étant plus forte que le reste. Miranda hurla après lui, pour qu'il revienne, mais il n'écoutait pas. Il attrapa un bout de bois assez pointu et fit face à l'immense animal, n'écoutant que son courage. Ses genoux se mirent à trembler bien vite néanmoins. Ce n'était pas un chaton, c'était un dragon, de plusieurs mètres de haut.

" **Qu'est-ce que tu fous idiot ?** lâcha faiblement Bob derrière lui. **Reste pas là, cours. Je vais me débrouiller.** "

Fanta n'en démordit pas. Il leva son épée improvisée en direction du monstre, qui sembla se moquer de lui. Il leva la patte, Fanta ferma les yeux. Il avait essayé. Au dernier moment, quelque chose lui tomba sur le dos. Il se retrouva à terre. En relevant les yeux, il vit Bob disparaître dans le ravin.

" **NON ! BOB !** "

Fanta accourut près de la falaise, Miranda le rattrapa, avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Le dragon doré recula légèrement, visiblement dérangé, il se mit à hurler, en se tenant la tête.

" **Il meurt** , chuchota Miranda. **Son hôte a disparu, il ne peut plus exister.** "

L'animal tomba lourdement au sol, et rendit son dernier souffle, dans un hoquet violent. Le paysage se modifia, se tordant de manière étrange. Les arbres redevinrent des murs, le tapis de feuilles, de la moquette. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la pièce qu'ils avaient quitté un peu plus tôt, tous les deux, dans un silence de mort, seulement interrompu par leurs respirations saccadées. Bob était là, étendu au sol, immobile. Fanta se précipita vers lui.

" **Bob… Bob, je t'en supplie, reviens. T'as pas le droit de me laisser. Pas… Pas après tout ce qu'on a fait.** "

Miranda posa une main sur son épaule.

" **Je suis désolée Fanta, il est parti. Il s'est sacrifié pour nous sauver la vie.**

\- **Tout ça c'est de ma faute. Si… Si j'avais pas...**

\- **On serait tous morts. Tu nous as aussi sauvé Fanta.** "

Le Réunionnais souleva le corps sans vie de son meilleur ami, et le colla contre lui. Il restait humble, il refusait de pleurer.

" **Fanta, on doit partir…**

\- **On sait même pas ce que c'était. On sait pas pourquoi il en avait après nous.**

\- **J'en sais rien non plus** , dit doucement Azura, d'une voix rassurante. **Et je pense qu'on ne le saura jamais. Certaines choses doivent être ignorées, sinon notre existence n'aurait que peu de sens. Ça restera un mystère, et c'est très bien comme ça. Il y aura des rumeurs, mais rien de concret. Ça n'aura existé que dans nos têtes.** "

Il hocha la tête, avant de soulever Bob du sol.

" **Rentrons chez nous.** "

Fanta jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte, et quitta les lieux. L'adolescente le suivit, jeta un dernier regard à la pièce, et crut voir une ombre, sur l'un des murs, disparaissant aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, laissant derrière elle un message, invisible aux yeux des humains, mais pourtant bien là.

 **Je reviendrai.**


	12. Fin 4 - Personne ne vient à bout du Vide

**Fin 4 - Personne n'arrive à venir à bout du vide.**

Le dragon doré, surpris, tenta de reculer vainement. Bob l'attrapa à la taille et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Les deux animaux se mirent à gronder. Le Vide attrapa Bob au flanc, ce dernier se retourna et mordit le Vide au visage. Bob, plus imposant réussit à lui bloquer les ailes en grognant fortement, avant de planter une griffe dans la membrane de ce dernier. Il le relâcha, et s'envola un peu plus en hauteur pour l'empêcher de l'atteindre.

L'animal, déséquilibré, se jeta sur la terre ferme, non loin de Miranda et Fanta, qui bondirent en arrière pour l'éviter. Au sol, le dragon était plus dangereux, et il pouvait les repérer facilement. Fanta tira l'adolescente en arrière, mais elle ne bougea pas. Bob venait de fendre les cieux pour continuer le combat à terre. Le dragon doré donna un grand coup de griffe dans le ventre de son homologue rouge, qui poussa un cri de douleur. Bob se retransforma en humain et s'écrasa au sol quelques mètres plus loin en hurlant.

Le dragon tourna sa tête reptilienne vers Fanta et Azura, puis pivota dans leur direction.

" **Merde** , murmura Fanta. **Cours ! Cours vite !** "

Azura emboîta le pas de Fanta, et les deux reprirent une course effrénée, à travers la forêt, poursuivis par le monstre, qui se rapprochait de saut en saut. Bientôt, il leur bloqua le passage, d'un bond gracieux au dessus d'eux. Fanta poussa Azura derrière lui, pour la protéger. Il se prit un coup de pattes de plein fouet et termina son vol plané dans un arbre.

" **Miranda ! Cours !** "

L'adolescente, tétanisée par la peur, vit le dragon se rapprocher. Elle recula, consciente du danger. Une patte énorme la plaqua au sol, elle poussa un cri strident, de douleur, au moment où un crac sinistre résonna dans son dos.

" **Tu vas mourir, stupide primate, et enfin je m'élèverai dans votre monde.** "

Azura hurla, le dragon mit fin à ses souffrances rapidement, d'un coup sec de pattes. Fanta hurla, mais c'était trop tard. L'animal se mit à luire fortement. Le paysage se modifia, se tordant de manière étrange. Les arbres redevinrent des murs, le tapis de feuilles, de la moquette. Il se retrouva dans la pièce qu'ils avaient quitté un peu plus tôt, seul, avec les corps de Miranda et Bob, étendus au sol, immobiles. Une fumée noire s'échappa de la bouche de Bob. Fanta recula contre le mur, alors qu'un rire malsain, terrifiant, s'éleva dans les airs.

Une fumée noire envahit l'espace. Fanta se sentit oppressé, puis il se mit à tousser. Il suffoquait, totalement impuissant. Le Vide pénétra sa tête, et dévora son âme, il le sentit. Il ne laissa que le corps sans vie du YouTuber, qui s'écroula contre son ancien meilleur ami. Le vide s'envola par les conduits d'aération, et disparut dans la nature, se dispersant. Le lendemain, la ville était rasée, le jour suivant, le pays, le jour d'après, le monde. Personne ne sait d'où il est venu, ni pourquoi il en voulait à l'espèce humaine. Le vide est pourtant là, derrière vous, partout.

 **Et il est là pour vous.**


End file.
